Corte de pelo
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: ¿Quién diría que el cabello despierte tantas cosas? Pequeñísimo One-shot.


**Corte de pelo**

Llevaba un tiempo molesto, lo peor de todo es que no sabía por qué, solo sabía que algo anda mal pero no lograba descubrir qué. Ahora que ya lo sabía estaba aún más enojado, no entendía como algo tan simple podía llegar a molestarlo: Akane se había dejado crecer el cabello.

No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto este simple hecho ¿Serian celos? Recordó que una vez Akane le conto que se lo había dejado largo por el Doctor Tofu, acaso … No, ella misma después dijo que era algo tonto, que con el largo del cabello uno no enamoraba a nadie y que ya no sentía nada por él. Entonces ¿Lo hacía para parecerse a sus otras prometidas? Si era eso no podía ser más boba, ella era la más hermosa. Tal vez sea su culpa, ya que seguía diciéndole que era fea, en menos ocasiones que antes, solo cuando la situación se ponía tan vergonzosa que no hallaba otra forma de salir de ella, pero seguía haciéndolo. Si supiera que amaba su pelo corto, poder ver su cuello cuando él quisiera. Para otros debe ser tonto que le gustase el cuello de una chica, muchos dirán los pechos, traseros o sonrisa, que aceptémoslo para él todo eso en Akane era perfecto. Pero su cuello, cuantas veces se magino besándolo, oliéndolo, mordiéndolo o chupándolo cuando su imaginación se volvía más intensa.

En eso pensaba mientras se dirigía a la cocina para buscar algo de comida cuando su instinto de peligro se activó. Recordó que ese día Kasumi no estaría para la hora del almuerzo, así que Akane feliz se ofreció a ocuparse de ello, propuso salir a comer todos juntos o si se animaba podría cocinar algo. Al escuchar esto cada uno planeo su forma de escape, por eso cuando faltaba poco para comer la casa estaba tan vacía. Camino a paso ligero hacia la cocina, con todas sus habilidades de artista marcial para no ser descubierto y poder escapar fácilmente. Así podría buscar una buena excusa, para que no lo culpara por huir de su comida, solo le diría que no sabía que ya estaba cocinando, que U-chan lo había invitado a comer y le había dicho que sí. Se asomó lentamente por la puerta cuando sus miedos se volvieron reales. Akane estaba de espaldas a él, cocinando quien sabe qué veneno. Antes de ser descubierto volvió sobre sus pasos, rogando por no ser escuchado y poder librarse de comer lo que su hermosa, pero nada buena en la cocina prometida, había preparado esta vez. Pero un detalle lo hizo volver, se había cortado el cabello. Ya no lo llevaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros como esta mañana cuando la vio salir, ahora lo tenía como esa vez algo lejana, cuando Ryoga lo corto por accidente, quizás unos centímetros más largo que eso, pero ahí estaba, ese cuello, su hermoso cuello.

Sin pensar mucho en qué hacia entro a la cocina acercándose a ella lentamente – Cortaste tu cabello.

La chica se volvió rápida al ser asustada por su prometido, su corto cabello se balanceo de forma grácil al hacerlo – Me asustaste – Después de regalarle una pequeña sonrisa que salió al escuchar las palabras de su prometido volvió a lo que hacía, " _Se dio cuenta" -_ Si, Salí esta mañana a cortarlo, ya era hora, lo hubiese hecho antes pero no tenía tiempo. No lo sé pero… me gusta más así ahora.

Ranma seguía acercándose a su prometida – Te queda bien, además es más practico – Estaba a solo un par de pasos de distancia – es más cómodo entrenar así, sin que caiga en tu rostro – otro paso – es más fresco en verano – Estaba justo detrás de su prometida – Y además – Su cuerpo se movía solo, rodeo a su prometida con sus brazos a la altura de su cintura, la acerco a él lo más que pudo sin dañarla, acerco su rostro a su cuello, justo debajo de donde terminaba su cabello, y con una voz enronquecida le dijo - me es más fácil hacer esto – termino dándole un lento beso en el cuello, sintiendo como la chica se tensaba al sentirlo. Se quedó un par de segundo así, sintiendo la piel bajo sus labios, el olor tan embriagante y el latir desenfrenado de su prometida. Cuando dejo de besarla se acercó a su oído y con una voz más normal dijo – Estaré en el Dojo, avísame cuando esté lista la comida- La soltó y camino tranquilo hasta la salida.

Akane estaba de piedra, sonrojada hasta la raíz de su pelo y con el corazón a mil por hora ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso?! Y dejarla tan nerviosa mientras él como si nada salía a seguir entrenando.

Lo que no sabía era que apoyado en la pared, a un lado de la puerta de la cocina, con una mano en el pecho sintiendo su corazón desbocado y su rostro tan rojo como solo en algunas ocasiones lo había tenido, estaba su prometido haciéndose la misma pregunta ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que lo volvería a hacer muy pronto.

Fin.

 **Notas de la Autora:** No me odien. Estaba tan aburrida haciendo un trabajo para la U y me imagine esta historia tan cortita que aproveché uno de mis descansos y la escribí. Si, yo descanso de pasar una tarde escribiendo trabajos escribiendo historias sobre Ranma y Akane.

Pero les juro que lo siguiente que suba será o la continuación de "Ranma x tres" o "Beso de buenas noches"

No olviden mi Twitter: nube_escarlata . Ahí aviso cuando me baja la inspiración y termino subiendo alguna que otra cosa.

Besos.


End file.
